1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air extractor grille which is installed in a vehicle body inside a rear bumper of the vehicle so that when air pressure inside the vehicle is high enough, air inside the vehicle is discharged through the air extractor grille.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, a defogging function is required to secure a clear front view through the windows of most vehicles. Additionally, doors must be easy to open and close when getting in or out of the vehicle. For this, vehicles typically employ a ventilation feature. At present, most vehicles include an air extractor grille which is provided for ventilation. This grille is typically located in the rear of the vehicle body.
The functions of the air extractor grille include 1. a ventilation: rapidly discharging internal air when the air pressure in the vehicle increases, 2 a water sealer: preventing water from entering the interior of the vehicle in the case of, e.g., rain, wet roads, etc., 3. a foreign substance blocker: preventing outside air/foreign substances from entering the interior of the vehicle. These air extractor grilles perform the above function by operating a directional flap in the same manner as that of a valve.
For instance, a door can be used so that once shut, transfer of noise generated outside the vehicle into the interior of the vehicle is reduced, and water is prevented from entering the interior of the vehicle while the vehicle is being driven, thereby enhancing the marketability of the vehicle. As such, flap that is structured to open and close may be used to achieve the above-stated purposes.
However, in such a flap structure, when the vehicle hits a bump or bounces, the flap may be forcibly opened by inertia, thus causing external foreign substances to be drawn into the vehicle body through the open flap. Therefore, an air extractor grille is required, which can effectively cope with the unexpected opening of the flap attributable to inertia and thus prevent foreign substances from entering the interior of the vehicle.
It is to be understood that the foregoing description is provided to merely aid the understanding of the present invention, and does not mean that the present invention falls under the purview of the related art which was already known to those skilled in the art.